Ginny gets her first period
by MollyWeasleysSweaters
Summary: This had a little bit of Ginny/Mcgonagall friendship and budding hinny romance:) sorry for the spelling and grammar in advance, I'm typing on an iPad SPELL CHECK HATES ME


It was he morning of Ginny's first quidditch match ever. She was so excited! She wok up 2 hours early, she couldn't wait to play with Harry, Ron, fred, and George on the quidditch pitch. This was her dream since she was little and snuck the brooms out of the shed every morning. Quickly she changed into hr Gryffindor sweats- she would change int her robes with the team in the locker room later on. Ginny bounded down the stairs to find Angelina nervously pacing in frount of the fire. She had dull cramps in her lower abdomen but she pushed it away as nerves. She was extremely nervous and the week before the match she had picked her nails down to Stubbs and couldn't focus on anything. Angelina looked sick, she was extremely pale. Ginny sat down in one of the chairs near the fire and Angelina gave her a nervous smile. Angelina then rushed up the dorm steps coming back with the rest of the team. They looked all very tired. Ron was still putting on his shirt, and looked the most nervous. Fred and George looked extremely tired as did Katie Alisha and Harry. Harry looked e most confident though.

Alright team, said Angelina, let's head down to breakfast, the game starts in 3 and a half hours!

We don't want to be late for that, said George sarcastically

The team tiredly trudged down to the great hall for breakfast. The hall was empty. Angelina tried to get her team to eat but most of hem were too nervous to eat and the rest were sleeping on their plates. Ginny felt sick now, she had a headache, bad cramps, and her back really hurt. Is his what nervous felt like? She asked herself. Before she knew it they were headed to the changing room near the pitch. She nervously pulled her scarlet and gold robes over her head and sat waiting for everyone else. Her cramps got a lot worse and she was sure this was nerves. All too quickly they were headed out to the pitch. Ginny noticed the dark sky's and felt a light mist. Professor Mcgoangall met them before they were to enter the crowded stadium.

Good luck everyone! She said in a loud cheery voice. In a much sterner quieter voice she said, you need to beat slytheren, I need bragging rights. With a wink she headed to her seat near lee Jordan and the team headed to the center of the field.

I want a nice clean game, ok? Said madam hooch as the captains shook hands.

3! 2! 1! And they're off said lee as the 14 green and red players zoomed around the field. Ginny felt something wet in her pants,

did I pee myself? She thought. I was so nervous I peed myself, great

And it's bell, spinnet, Weasley, back to spinnet, watch out for that bludger! Back to Weasley and SCORE! That's 10 nothing Gryffindor! Great job little Weasley it's her first Tim on the pitch people! Said an excited lee.

Ginny was thrilled! She couldn't believe that she scored the first goal of the match, her first match! In the next hour Gryffindor had scored 3 more goals, 2 by spinnet and the other by Ginny. The Slytheren captain also scored 1 goal. Dropping Ron's confidence level and making the score 40 to 10 Gryffindor. The slytherens, knew how far back they were, started to play a little dirtier. They began to aim the bludger so for heads, try to hit people with the bats and push people off their brooms. Harry knew he had to end he match soon and began to look feveriously for the snitch. He thought he saw a glint of gold hovering close o the ground near the slytheren goal posts . He knew he had to get the snitch before Ron let in anymore goals but he didn't want Malfoy to see him going for the snitch.

All of a sudden the world began to spin. Ginny was very dizzy and felt extremely lightheaded all at once. Flying made her feel worse but she couldn't let her team down by stopping. She took the quaff lee from one of the slytheren chasers and passed it to Alicia who just narrowly missed scoring. Ginny couldn't hear the loud cheering around her anymore and her vision was blurry.

Mcgonagall was enjoying this match. By the looks of it Gryffindor was going to win by a landslide. She noticed harry slowly going for a spot lower in the field and saw that Malfoy was too buoys edging on the crowd to notice. No one knew this about mcgonagall but she had once been one of the best chasers Gryffindor has ever seen and turned down playing professionally to become a teacher. She always kept up with quidditch and was surprised how well ginny was doing for her first match. Looking up at her Gryffindor team, she noticed that ginny was just sitting there on her broom swaying it the breeze and misty rain, what was the matter?

Harry decided to go for the snitch he sped forward with amazing speed on his firebolt.

Ginny felt the world go black.

Minevera watched helplessly as Ginny fell off her broom.

Harry clutched the snitch and raised it in the air. Instead of cheering he herd gasps and looked around to see what was going on. GINNY! Harry didn't even think he zoomd froward on his broom. Out stretching both his arms and gracefully caught ginny. Letting go of the broom made them tip forward and harry holding ginny tumbled to the ground without a scratch. Mcgonagall rushed forward and made sure harry was alright.

Potter, would you please carry Miss Weasley and follow me

Harry scooped up a lifeless ginny and obediently followed her to the castle. When they arrived, instead of going one way to madam pomfreys they went down a hallway harry had never been down before. This hallway was kind with pictures, one with a greacy haired boy stirring a cauldron, another with a plump young witch in a garden hat, another with a rather short man smiling. They stopped at a painting of a young woman on a broomstick wearing Gryffindor robes. Mcgonagall said scarlet and the painting swung forward to reveal a small looking flat with a bed, living room area, and a huge fireplace.

Potter, place Miss Weasley on the couch over there

Harry set her down very carefully.

Professor? Asked harry, Why didn't we bring her to Madam Pomfreys? Asked harry.

She is out of town on family business, said Mcgoangall, right now were in my, well, house for the school year. I'm going to help out Ginny. You know. Thought about becoming a healer. Why don't you go back to your dormitory, there's probably a celebration eating for you.

Thanks professor. Said harry. He pushed open the portray hole and left fairly quickly.

Mcgonagall waited for ginny to regain consciousness. She made tea for when she would wake up.

Ginny fluttered her eyes open, what happened? Where was she? Her head and lower stomach hurt she also was still light headed.

What happened perfessor?

I was going to ask you the same. Said Mcgoangall

I was flying and all of a sudden I felt so dizzy and light headed. The world just went black. She told her professor.

What happend before that, before the match? Did you feel sick or anything?

Well I woke up with a headache and cramps. But that was probably nerves about the match. Said ginny oh and right before the match I felt really wet like I peed myself.

Have you had your period yet? You mush have your in 4th year right?

No I haven't had it yet. Sad an embarrassed ginny, this was a weird topic to talk about with your professor.

Why don't you go to the bathroom and check?

Mcgonagall helped up a shakey ginny an helped her towards the bathroom. Ginny stumbled in and closed the door. Pulling down her robes and looking into her underwear she discovered a brownish red stain in her panties. It covered them from top to bottom and had gotten on her trousers and her quidditch cloak, probably from laying down.

Ummm, professor! Called ginny shakily, I think I had an internal hemmorage not a period!

Mcgonagall opened the door a crack and handed ginny a small soft package. Ginny shakily opened the crinkly wrapping and found a pad. She set it on her underwear, washed her hands and left the bathroom. When she left she fell forward with a sudden spell of dizzy ness and collapsed into her professors arms. She awoke again under a blanket on Mcgonagalls couch. She still felt so weak and tired.

Ginny, how are you feeling?

Terrible! I'm so weak and dizzy. Why?

For some girls when they're in their period they get bad cramps, others get really dizzy, like you. So whenever your on your period make sure to visit madam pomfrey so you don't faint again. I'm going to give you a butterbeer so you'll have some sugar in you, but I'm going to have to escort you back to your common room because of a meeting I have in an hour.

She handed ginny the cold bottle and conjured up a pair of fuzzy red and gold pajamas.

Ginny, take change out of your robes and put these on. Said mcgonagall handing ginny the pajamas and a fresh pad.

Ginny stumbled towards the bathroom and stepped into Mcgonagalls shower. Living with 6 boys, especially fred and George, you had to take fast showers, you didn't know what was going to happen. She was in and out of the bathroom in under 10 minutes ready to head back up to the common room. The pajamas mcgonagall gave her were so fuzzy and much dryer than the quidditch uniform which she now carried in her hands.

You can leave your uniform with me dear. Said mcgonagall, the house elves will clean it and return it to you.

She ushered Ginny out the portrait hole and out into e corridor that ginny had never seen before. Wait how did she get here in the first place?

Professor, how did I get to your house? Asked Ginny

Well at the game you fell off your broom and harry caught you. I made him carry you here. He didn't seem to wan to leave. Said mcgonagall with a wry smile.

This news made ginny feel warm inside. She didn't know if it was from the butterbeer or the thought of Harry weeping over her lifeless body. Well maybe not weeping but maybe concerned for her?

Leaning on mcgonagall for support they slowly approached the noisy common room. Mcgonagall told ginny to wait outside and entered the portrait hole looking for Hermione. She spotter her other halfs in the corner.

Harry, Ron, where's hermione? Asked Mcgonagall

She's in the library. Said Harry loudly.

The Gryffindor victory party was in full swing.

Well than you'll have to do potter. Said Mcgonagall.

She ushered harry to a quieter place and told him hat he would have to look after ginny she's ill and madam pomfrey is out until tomorrow. He would have to bring her there tomorrow before his lessons. They hurried out of the portrait, mcgonagall hurrying one way, Harry towards ginny. He helped her into a standing position and helps her step up into the portrait hole. They slowly made their way through the mass of Gryffindors, getting pads not he back and congratulations on their way to the girls dormitory stairs. Somehow harry was able to climb the girls stairs without it turning into a slide, it was like hogwarts knew he had to help her. He helped her into hr bed. She was shaking and looked really pale. He tucked her into bed and sat at he end.

Um could I get you anything? Asked harry

Could you lay with me. Said ginny moving over

Harry slid in next to her and she snuggled up to him. He closed the curtains around the bed so they wouldn't draw suspicion. They both fell asleep fairly quickly, their breathing synced. Harry woke up late to an empty dorm. He wasn't even concerned that he would miss his first class, DADA. He gently shook a pale ginny up.

Ginny woke up to the feeling of wetness. I hope I Didn't leak. She thought to herself. Harry helped her up and they slowly made their way down the spiral stairs. Ginny looked down and realized that she did in fact leak everywhere! Her gold bottoms were red all around the crotch area. Harry noticed too and took off his sweatshirt before they left the common room and tied it around her waist. He held her hand all the way down to the infirmity. Harry smiled at madam pomfrey and brought her to his 'usual' bed. Picking her up he gently he set her down and tucked her in. He sat down in one if the chairs next to her bed and madam pomfrey made her way over.

Mcgonagall told me you would be here today Miss Weasley. She also told me that Mr Potter was to go to class. I'll be right back ginny.

Harry got up and kissed Ginny. This was definitely the beat kiss ginny has ever had. Her whole body surged with adrenaline and her fingertips tingled. Harry whispered in her ear,

I see you at lunch

Then he kissed her on the head and ran to class.


End file.
